parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Anne Shirley
=Cast= *Young Dory - Princess Lolly (Candy Land) *Tween Dory - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Adult Dory - Anne Shirley (Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series) *Marlin - Super Why (Super Why) *Nemo - Daniel Tiger (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Crush - Corny Jaguar (Dora the Explorer and Go Diego, Go!) *Squirt - Baby Jaguar (Dora the Explorer and Go Diego, Go!) *Baby Sea Turtles - Jaguar Cubs (Dora the Explorer) *Mr. Ray - Mr. Ratburn (Arthur) *Kathy - Abby Mallard (Chicken Little) *Migrating Rays - Various Rats *Hank - Percy Polie (Rolie Polie Olie) *Jenny - Marilla Cuthbert (Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series) *Charlie - Matthew Cuthbert (Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series) *Destiny - Crackle (Sofia the First) *Bailey - Mushu (Mulan) *Fluke and Rudder - Donald and Douglas (Thomas & Friends) *Gerald - S.C. Ruffey (Thomas & Friends) *Sea Cucumber - Tinny (Tin Toy) *Becky - Daisy Duck (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) *Stan - Hugh Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Stan's Wife - Judy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Clam - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Female Crab - Mrs. Pepper (Blue's Clues) *Bill the Crab - Mr. Salt (Blue's Clues) *Charlie Back-and-Forth - Master Runt of the Litter (Chicken Little) *Giant Squid - Bear (Balto) *Fish that are better - Kion, Fuli, Bunga, Beshte, Ono and Anga (The Lion Guard) *Regal Tang Fish - Various Cartoon Characters *Passenger Carl - Ian Hawke (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Passenger Tommy - Larry Quinn (The Cat in the Hat) *Gill - Edward (Thomas & Friends) *Bloat - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Deb - Sue Ellen Armstrong (Arthur) *Peach - Tickety Tock (Blue's Clues) *Bubbles - Austin (The Backyardigans) *Jacques - Slippery Soap (Blue's Clues) *Gurgle - Periwinkle (Blue's Clues) Gallery Lolly old.png|Princess Lolly as Young Dory Alice1.png|Alice as Tween Dory Anne Shirley.jpg|Anne Shirley as Dory Super Why.png|Super Why as Marlin Daniel Tiger.JPEG.jpg|Daniel Tiger as Nemo CM Capture Jag.jpg|Corny Jaguar as Crush Baby jagaur (4).jpg|Baby Jaguar as Squirt Baby Jaguar reunited with his family.jpg|Jaguar Cubs as Baby Sea Turtles Nigel Ratburn.png|Mr. Ratburn as Mr. Ray Abby-mallard-chicken-little-8.98.jpg|Abby Mallard as Kathy Grand-day-out-disneyscreencaps.com-1090.jpg|Various Rats as Migrating Rays Mr. Polie (Rolie Polie Olie).jpg|Percy Polie as Hank Marilla Cuthbert.jpg|Marilla Cuthbert as Jenny Matthew Cuthbert in Anne of Green Gables The Animated Series.jpg|Matthew Cuthbert as Charlie Cracklesofia.png|Crackle as Destiny Mushu5.gif|Mushu as Bailey Donald in Douglas from Thomas and Friends.png|Donald and Douglas as Fluke and Rudder Scruffey2.png|S.C. Ruffey as Gerald Tinny.png|Tinny as Sea Cucumber Daisy Duck.png|Daisy Duck as Becky Hugh.jpg|Hugh Neutron as Stan Judy Neutron.jpg|Judy Neutron as Stan's wife Big Bird in The Adventures in Elmo in Grouchland.jpg|Big Bird as Clam Mrs-pepper-blues-clues-7.28.jpg|Mrs. Pepper as Female Crab Mr-salt-blues-clues-0.21.jpg|Mr. Salt as Bill the Crab Runt-of-the-litter-chicken-little-66.2.jpg|Master Runt of the Litter as Charlie Back-and-Forth Grizzly Bear Balto.jpg|Bear as Giant Squid Teenager Kion TLG.png|Kion, Cub Fuli TLG.png|Fuli, Profile - Bunga.png|Bunga, Beshte in The Lion Guard.jpg|Beshte, Teenager Ono TLG.png|Ono, Anga TLG.png|and Anga as Fish that are better CartoonKoopalings.jpg|Various Cartoon Characters as Regal Tang Fish Ian Hawke.jpg|Ian Hawke as Passenger Carl Larry Quinn AB.png|Lawrence Quinn as Passenger Tommy Edward the Blue Engine.jpg|Edward as Gill Patrick Star in The SpongeBob Movie Sponge Out of Water.jpg|Patrick Star as Bloat Sue Ellen Bikini.jpg|Sue Ellen Armstrong as Deb Tickety-tock-blues-clues-3.63.jpg|Tickety Tock as Peach Austin (The Backyardigans).png|Austin as Bubbles Slippery Soap.png|Slippery Soap as Jacques Periwinkle-2.jpg|Periwinkle as Gurgle Category:Finding Dory Movie Spoofs